


Gibbs' Favorite

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee happens across a table full of Gibbs' exes. Poor McGee. {snickers}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gibbs' Favorite

McGee nearly cried. It was like a scene from some kind of nightmare. One of the bad kinds that could make a grown man curl up into a fetal ball and stare at the shadows all night. Even with his creative juices at their max, he could never imagine a scene this horrific. All he wanted to do was pick up a celebratory dinner for the team. Tony had demanded dinner from this particular restaurant, his new favorite, which served really good food and had nice atmosphere, he said. Instead of going there, they had ordered dinner to go and McGee had volunteered to pick it up. He was never volunteering ever again.

"Agent McGee, it's good to see you." Former Director Jenny Shepherd smiled at him. After the La Grenouille mess, the SecNav asked for her early retirement even though she had been cleared. Leon Vance sat in her old chair. She now sat at a table filled with women.

McGee wouldn't have thought much of it, a possible ladies night out with her friends, except he recognized two more people at the table.

"Agent McGee, long time."

"Yes, ma'am, it has been." Colonel Mann looked different out of her uniform. She was the only non-red head at the table. McGee really wanted to run when Gibbs' third ex-wife smiled a hello at him. Two of Gibbs' ex-girlfriends, a known ex-wife, and he had the sneaking, sinking, suspicion the other two women were ex-wives one and two. One of them certainly looked pinched face enough to go after Gibbs with a golf club. The man clearly had a type. With two possible exceptions. One of them was speaking, either completely ignoring his shaking knees and nervous sweating or oblivious to it.

"Agent McGee here is a member of Gibbs' team," Colonel Mann was saying.

"Speaking of which, how is he?" Shepherd asked in a mild tone that kind of said a little too much about her curiosity. All five women looked at him, all interested in his answer.

"He's fine, ma'am." McGee frantically thought. He needed to get out of here now. Before he started babbling, spilling secrets that could get him killed.

"McGee!"

Thank God! "Abby!"

"What's taking you so long?" Abby was winding her way towards him, completely missing the table of Gibbs' exes.

He had never been so glad to be accosted in his entire life. "I was just speaking to Director Shepherd and Colonel Mann."

Abby's eyes grew comically wide, mouth dropping into an "o" when she realized who each of the women were, who each of the women had to be. She jerked to a stop, mouth going from chastising frown to fake, pasted on smile. "Director, Colonel, hi."

"I'm not the director anymore, Abby." She smiled. "Just call me Jenny."

"Uhm, okay." Abby was trying to scoot back, smile frozen on her face. McGee was trying to mimic her. Yeah, it didn't work.

"Abby here is NCIS' forensic scientist," Jenny explained to the other women.

Colonel Mann laughed softly before sipping her wine. "She's Gibbs' favorite."

"Well, only at work."

He wanted to faint. He really, really, really, really wanted to faint. To lose consciousness so he wouldn't have to experience the next few moments. He also really, really, really, really, really, really wished that Abby wasn't always so forthcoming all of the damn time.

"What do you mean 'only at work'?" one of the other ex-wives asked. She wasn't sour faced, looking amused instead.

"Abby," Colonel Mann slipped in, silky as hell and twice as torturous. "Does Gibbs' have a new favorite? Outside of work?"

Is he dating someone was what she was asking. What apparently every woman at the table wanted to know.

"What? No? Of course not! Well, I mean, why would I know? Gibbs would never tell me anything like that! He's a really private man, you know. Of course, you'd know, you all married him!"

"Abby," he hissed, trying to get her to stop digging them both deeper.

"Or not! Because obviously some of you didn't marry him. But, anyway, I don't know anything about him having a new favorite. I mean when I said 'only at work' I was trying to reassure you that I wasn't in a relationship with him. I mean I am, but it's purely platonic! Paternal even!"

"Abby!" he hissed louder.

"He's like a father to most of us, you know! He's got that whole stern, protective vibe going. And Ducky's totally that cool granddad, totally!"

"Abby!" Shepherd was clearly torn between amused and exasperated. "We get the point."

He saw the way most of the women were staring at them both. Saw the assessing stare of Colonel Mann. Saw the way Shepherd was formulating the best way to get them to spill everything. It was time for some drastic actions. "Oh look at the time! Abby! We've got to get going! Those reports aren't going to write themselves!"

Fake as hell, but nothing he could do to make it graceful, let alone believable. He was past that now. Desperate times called for desperate measures and all that shit. He shoved a box of food into Abby's arms and grabbed her, hustling them both the hell out of dodge. She easily kept up, even in those four inch heels. They practically ran all the way out to her hearse. He didn't dare look over his shoulder until she had pulled away from the curb. He saw Colonel Mann and Director Shepherd at the restaurant's open door. "Oh my God, Abby."

"I'm sorry! I had no idea what came over me! I said it and then I just couldn't shut up. Oh my God, Gibbs is gonna kill me!"

McGee sighed heavily, wiping his hand over his face. "At least you didn't tell them who Gibbs is dating."

"Thank God," she huffed as she navigated the streets of DC back to the Navy Yard. "I wonder why they were all there? I mean, is there some kind of Gibbs' Exes Support Group or something we don't know about? That was so weird, all of them being at that restaurant, don't you think, McGee?"

"Gibbs is a creature of habit."

"Yeah, so?"

"He usually doesn't order food when we get stuff to go."

"That's 'cause he lives off coffee," she pointed out.

"Uh huh, but this time, he ordered something." McGee bent a significant look on her. "He said he liked the way this restaurant made steak au poivre."

"He's been there before." Abby snapped her fingers, reaching her eureka moment. "Oh!"

"Yeah. He probably all brought them there at some point or another." McGee was never, ever, ever going anywhere like that again. He was going to corner Tony and get him to tell him every single place Gibbs had taken him on dates, then he was going to keep a running database just so he would never, ever run into any of Gibbs' exes ever again. If that meant blacklisting a greater part of DC, so be it.

Jesus God, never again.

The End


End file.
